oneshot: t HELLSING t
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ¿Me preguntáis sobre la vida? ¿Pues creéis que alguien sabría que significa la “vida” si siempre ha estado muerto...? hasta sería irónico que hablara de nacer cuando en sí, no nací de la vida y tampoco podría decir que haya muerto alguna vez,"


…**..t…..Hellsing…..t…..**

Por DarkCryonic.

¿Me preguntáis sobre la vida? ¿Pues creéis que alguien sabría que significa la "vida" si siempre ha estado muerto...? hasta sería irónico que hablara de nacer cuando en sí, no nací de la vida y tampoco podría decir que haya muerto alguna vez, ya que siempre lo he estado...

Se podría decir que siempre he sido el mismo, desde el inicio... un original de lo que sea que seamos los que son iguales a mí... o semejantes, porque he comprobado que ninguno es igual...

Veis el cielo azul todas las mañanas y pensáis en lo que deparará el transcurso del día, os movéis por las calles como si todo estuviera bien, esperando el gran futuro que todos los humanos creéis tener resguardado en algún lugar...

Pues yo os digo que para mí no hay día o noche, el paso del tiempo es un detalle que desconozco... pero no puedo negar que me gustan las noches de luna... un pequeño placer para alguien como yo... es como estar en el lugar apropiado en el momento adecuado... algo de ser lo que soy... supongo...

¿Amor? jajajaja... Los humanos aman sus vidas más que a los que dicen que aman... Los vampiros no amamos de la misma forma... Ni siquiera es adecuado usar la palabra "Amor"...

Nuestras sensaciones distan de la razón humana, distan del bien y del mal que creó la moral... El amor es tan igual al odio, una pasión más que los confunde. Debo decir que creo más en el respeto, una especia de honor que vosotros los humanos desconocéis por sobre todo...

Vuestras lágrimas no son suficiente para lavar vuestros pecados, entonces... por qué ponéis en tela de juicio mi misión o la de cualquiera que siga mis pasos... ¿Qué es aquello que os hace tan santos?

Habláis de Dios con mucha soltura... Es curioso cuando sólo gozáis de un tiempo limitado en este mundo y no podéis ver su obra en magnificencia... aunque siendo como sois... dudo que con mil años podrías haceros...

Criaturas... sus criaturas... es lo que dice el "Libro" pero aún no entiendo porque os consideráis mejores hijos que los de nuestra raza... nos llamáis pecadores, pues estábamos antes que vosotros... fuimos los primeros en ver las estrellas y en conocer la inmensidad...

También aprendimos a conocer la noche y a gozar de su comodidad... no es que el día fuera menos grandioso a nuestros ojos, pero cuando aparecisteis erais tan débiles y os sentíais tan seguros en la luz que os la regalamos... nada mejor que dividirse el mundo... pero fueron ustedes los que nos traicionaron primero... empezaron a llamarnos monstruos sólo porque éramos diferentes.

Nuestro honor es diferente, porque sobre todo esta nuestro propio bienestar, y no me refiero a la versión de la realidad que tenéis vosotros como la única en este mundo... hablo del bienestar que viene de la complacencia, de la calma de los instintos... del gozar del aire frío de la noche mientras la luna brilla inmensa e imponente en el lejano cielo.

Envidiasteis nuestras alas, nuestros ojos y nuestra sabiduría... y nos llamasteis hijos del demonio y de todo lo malo...

Os gusta demasiado ponerle nombres a las cosas que desconocéis...

En realidad no me molesta que me llaméis así, porque de esa manera me dais más poder del que nunca tuve. El temor en vuestros ojos es un manjar que nunca dejaré de degustar con fascinación... porque sois muy interesantes y aún en tanto tiempo no he dejado de preguntarme cuánto más podréis llegar a serlos...

Vuestra sangre es un deleite, pero vuestros ojos al enfrentar la muerte, es aún mejor...

Pequeños gozos que nos brinda esta larga existencia, que sólo nos puede arrebatar el "purificador" fuego de vuestros metales... pero incluso así sois demasiado débiles para extinguirnos en totalidad... Estamos en todas partes... quizás hasta dentro de vosotros mismos y aún no os dais cuenta...

El futuro es un mero sueño que vislumbráis antes de quedaros dormidos en profundos letargos...

Yo podría hablaros de la verdad que encierra el aire frente a vuestros ojos... pero sé que es algo incomprensible para vuestras escasas palpitaciones que se escapan dulcemente mientras os observo con delicado encanto...

Dulces sueños, mientras la noche se cierne sobre vuestras cabezas.

Fin

DarkCryonic

Chile-2007.

(Lastima que no se puede conservar la letra gótica en que estaba escrito este fic, pero así es la vida... Mis cordiales saludos...DC.)


End file.
